Lucas Douglas
Lucas Douglas is a private investigator hired by House in Season 5 to keep track of Wilson. In Season 6, he became Lisa Cuddy's boyfriend. He briefly became her fiance until she ended the relationship to be with House at the end of the season. He is portrayed by actor Michael Weston. At first glance, Lucas seems ill suited to be a private investigator. He has difficulty disguising himself and can be easily spotted as an impostor in many situations. He cannot follow people without being spotted. He cannot pick appropriate places for carrying out surveillance. However, it was soon obvious that these weaknesses often made people underestimate him. He is capable of great feats of deduction, very little escapes his attention, he can gather information quickly when given a chance, he finds out the most interesting facts about everyone, and he is almost always right about his conclusions about people. He correctly surmised that House wanted him to keep an eye on Wilson before House even mentioned his name. In his first appearance, Not Cancer, he disguised himself as a coffee maker repair man but failed because he was wearing argyle socks. House told his team who he was. Taub hoped that this meant that they wouldn't have to break into peoples houses anymore. He found out that Cameron and Cuddy have been visiting Wilson and that he had been going to a group. He followed an attractive girl out of a book store but she noticed him following her, which further seemed to indicate he was a poor detective. In the next episode, Adverse Events he found out that Taub had had an affair that everyone at the place where he had worked as a plastic surgeon knew about and he quit so that his wife wouldn't find out. He soon took a liking to Cuddy and has attempted to start a relationship with her. However, he also quickly surmised that, despite House's protests and denials to the contrary, that House was also interested in Cuddy. He had challenged House to see "who gets there first". When Cuddy suspected someone was stealing from Accounting, she hired Lucas as he was the only detective that she knew. This time, Cuddy started to like him because of his dependability so she started a relationship with him. Lucas and Rachel also seemed to bond quickly and he often babysat with her. He returns in the Season 6 episode Known Unknowns. House has just acknowledged his feelings for Cuddy, and follows her to a medical conference to try to get closer to her. However, when he goes to offer to babysit Rachel, Cuddy answered the door and told him it wasn't a problem. However, House noticed that Rachel was quiet, although Cuddy told him that she had taken her downstairs to daycare, then House heard Rachel and he entered the hotel suite. There, he found Rachel in the arms of Lucas. Lucas noted that it was awkward, House agreed so he left the room. Cuddy, Lucas, House and Wilson went to lunch together. House asked how the two of them met, so Cuddy told them the story. Lucas said that they would have announced their relationship earlier, but Cuddy had told Lucas about House's hallucination about sleeping with her and how he had entered rehab. Wilson confronted Cuddy about her relationship with Lucas, saying that she should have told him before he gave House advice on how to get close to her. Lucas thought that House and Wilson were getting in the way of their relationship. Cuddy realized that he was right and she apologized. Lucase once again showed his acumen after the events in The Tyrant. Chase found Lucas in the doctors lounge and asked why he was there. Lucas told him that it seemed like a good place to read doctors charts and he had noticed that Chase charts were much more precise than any of the other doctors charts, but sometime over the past four weeks, he had stopped being so exact . Lucas knew that Chase was planning on leaving the hospital and told him that it was wrong to run away from his problems. As Chase left the room, Lucas asked for dirt on the other members of Houses team. He went to Cuddy's sister Julia Cuddy's house for Thanksgiving dinner and served the turkey. Cuddy had invited House but had sent him to his other sister's home (House checked the address before leaving, but was fooled in any event). When Lucas returned home, he found a drunk House on his sofa, Lucas offered to let him sleep on his couch-bed that night. As he was carrying House over to the couch, House said that he loved Cuddy. Lucas and Cuddy decided that Cuddy should lie to House and say that Lucas broke up with her because after what House told him he didn't want to get caught in the middle of House and Cuddy, however they stayed together. When Cuddy rejected Houses tickets to the zoo for her and Rachel, House figured out that Lucas had never really left her. Cuddy returned home to Lucas and Rachel and she told him that House knew they had never broken up, she said it was because he had a look that made her realize that. Cuddy decided that she wanted to move in with Lucas, she contacted Wilson's ex-wife Bonnie Wilson and found a loft that she liked. But House and Wilson moved in instead because Wilson wanted revenge on Cuddy for hurting House. In Moving the Chains, House and Wilson become the victims of an increasingly severe series of pranks. They first blame each other until their big screen television is destroyed by the sprinklers and Wilson realizes that House would never hurt the television. At the end of the episode it was revealed that it was Lucas who played the pranks on House and Wilson. He did this to get revenge on Wilson for buying the loft that Cuddy liked. He thought that since House was living there too. House threatened to retaliate, but Lucas also warned that if they planned retaliation, he would tell Cuddy that it was Wilson and House who outbid her for the loft. At the end of the episode Cuddy reveals she knows about the loft and the pranks but doesn't seem to care about either. At the end of Season 6, it is revealed that Lucas and Cuddy are planning to move in together. After they announce this, they also agree to get engaged. At that point, House gives Cuddy a gift, a copy of her great-grandfather's book, that he had purchased several years before and never felt it was the time to give her. He meant it as a housewarming gift, but Cuddy thought House had learned about her engagement and panicked. When House confronted her about his feelings in Help Me, she first blows him off, but later reveals the engagement and why she was upset instead of pleased about the gift. By the end of the episode, Cuddy realizes she has deeper feelings for House than for Lucas and breaks off the engagement. Appearances * Not Cancer * Adverse Events * Lucky Thirteen * Known Unknowns * Teamwork * Ignorance is Bliss * Wilson * Remorse * Moving the Chains *Knight Fall *5 to 9 *The Choice Links *Character page at Wikipedia *Entry at Wikipedia *Notable quotes at quotefully *The Facebook anti-Lucas group *A pro-Lucas group at Livejournal *His Facebook page *"Luddy" - the definition at Urban Dictionary *Lucas Douglas fan group at Facebook de:Lucas Douglas es:Lucas Douglas false Category:Males